Deathly Vipers
by gudiyaali16
Summary: Jade and Tori are an assassin couple who have faced a lot in their life and their is still more to come. Read to find out how they stick to each other and their group to face their problems. WARNING: some blood, violence and gore. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own victorious or the plot line I just watched something and wanted to mold it into something else. So sorry if someone feels that I copied it.

Flashback in_ italics_ and thoughts in **bold.**

WARNING: Violence and gore in almost all the chapters so don't read if you don't like.

Chapter no 1

Jade West was sitting in this office for the 60th time now and she still could not get used to all the questions she was being asked. All she wanted to do was go home and wash off all the blood off of her but the cheery brunette beside her just wanted to tell the assisting director everything. All the details that Tori Vega was giving off felt like she was going to write a movie anytime. Looking over to the brown eyed girl all Jade could see was the girl she first met or the girl who laughed and wanted to help others but all the blood of some other person on her clothes explained other wise.

Tori Vega and Jade West were the revolutions top assassins. They helped remove the society's garbage. Director Sikowitz looked through the window into the room where two of the top assassins brought in the company by none other than himself sat and gave the description of the scene they had arrived to.

Jade West was 17 year old and certainly not as scary as she was in the field. Jade West had crazy skills when it came to handling scissors. She could kill a person in the blink of an eye with only a scissor. Jade west had joined the revolutionary army when she was only 15 and a half. She had run away from the village in the far north to escape the wrath of the corrupt politicians who thought that they owned everything, every ounce of money, every weak and poor, every girl or woman who could complete their desire, every child to slave and every man to kill. Her father had been a high military official who was respected for his kindness and power. When her father found out what the minister was doing he just could not stand for it and tried to kill the minister but failed and got killed. Jades mother was taken from her home and was claimed by the minister as his property. Jade was sent to the orphans group where they tested all sorts of things on kids. Jade was only 10 at that time and was put to a lot of physical and mental torture. Only half a year after her father had died Jade received word that her mother was killed as well. Five years was the time Jade spent without parents and unspeakable things were done to her in that time frame. Jade had gone mentally ill. She had shut the world out. Until one day the Minister visited them and was attacked. That is the first time Jade met Tori Vega and in that one moment fell absolutely head over heels for her.

FLASHBACK

_Jade was sitting on the chair in front of the man she wished she could kill with her bare hand but the eight men protecting him wouldn't even blink and kill her if she tried something. The Minister was looking at Jade like she was a piece of meat._

"_Tell me Jade do want to come and live with me" The Minister was offering something that Jade knew was going to be far worse than the place she had spent last five years of her lives at._

"_No thanks I am quite happy here" Though Jade knew she was as broken as a person could be she still had her senses intact to decide what was wrong and what was right._

"_I granted you this life if I wanted you would have been dead the day you pathetic father was killed" Hearing the pig of a Minister talk about her father only made Jade anger rise. All the memories of her father's public execution were coming to her head tenfold._

"_Then why didn't you, you fat fuck" Jade stood up with such force that the chair fell and slammed her hands on the table in front of her._

"_Fine" The Minister snapped his fingers and in a moment Jade found herself face planted to the table and strong hands keeping her arms behind her back. The Minister leaned over the table and licked Jade's cheek. In that one moment jade felt disgusted. In the last five years she had not been touched in any improper way. But now when it was happening and after all the mental preparation she did not want to be touched in any improper way._

"_You are such a waste of a good body. Boys if you will" At the ministers order Jade found her clothes ripped and her upper half completely naked. The minister came forward and started to lick Jade and in that one moment Jade felt the one small wire connecting her to her sanity break. _

_Jade just wanted the worse to be over. Jade wanted to die and meet her parents again who had loved her and gave her everything._

"_Hey pig, let the girl go and maybe I'll go easy on you" The sweet voice was resounding in Jade's mind and she opened her eyes to see who had such an angelic voice. Opening her eyes Jade saw that the Minister stiff. Jade felt the hand on her loosen and she scrambled to cover herself. Jade feet felt something wet and all she was red. She looked around and saw all the eight guards lying in pieces in the room. Jade was horrified to say the least but this was not the first time she had seen someone entrails or half a brain on the wall slowly sliding down and the scene in front of her was one directly out of a nightmare. Finally she looked behind her and saw what was the most amazing and beautiful girl she had ever seen. The said girl, Jade concluded was her age had a long Japanese sword pressed against the Ministers neck._

"_Who are you" The Minister was clearly afraid._

"_A person who likes killing scum like you" the girl answered pressing the blade further in but still not enough to draw blood._

"_Look I'll give you money just let me go" Jade noticed the wet spot starting to form in the Ministers pants and felt the wire of sanity connect itself and smiled._

"_You do know that if you enrage me I will press the blade further and the cursed poison will kill you in a second" Jade had heard about the mystical arms but this was the first time she had seen one._

"_Please just let me go" The Minister had started to cry like the pathetic man he was and Jade wanted nothing more that to laugh in his face._

"_No and I'm done talking" and with the swing of her blade the girl cleaved the Minister's head clean from his body. The girl looked at Jade and Jade saw the chocolate brown eyes of the girl._

"_Are you Jade West" The girl asked and Jade nodded._

"_Good, I'm Tori Vega and I'm taking you to central city" The girl said with a smile and an extended hand which offered jade a coat to cover herself. Jade accepted the coat and covered herself before accepting the hand to pick her off the floor. _

_After that Jade was brought to the revolutionary army who placed her under Tori's care to train Jade because Jade was good with scissors._

FLASHBACK END

When sixteen Jade became a full-fledged member of a group called "Deathly Viper". The group's leader was Sikowitz and Tori was the second in command. Jade and Tori had become lovers at this point. Both handled missions with their comrades and were always successful.

Jade looked up when Tori had finished her statement to Betty, the assistant director. Jade bid Betty a goodbye and walked out the camp and towards their hideout/headquarters. Jade saw Tori standing in the middle of a field and walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Tori from behind,

"Ewe Jade I'm all gross don't hug me" Tori protested and wriggled put of the hug and started running to the hideout under the mountain.

"Did you just deny me Vega? Oh you better be prepared" and Jade ran after her girlfriend.

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE. I WANT REVIEWS AND LOTS OF THEM. TORI'S STORY IN THE SECOND CAHPTER. AND THE STORY OF A DANGEROUS CITY STARTS .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any of the characters.

Sorry for my English if anyone is having any problems but English is not my mother tongue so ….. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

There are also going to be a lot of line breaks.

Flashbacks in _italics_, thoughts in **bold**, and dreams in _**bold italics**_.

Chapter no 2

_**She couldn't breathe with the thick chain wrapped around her neck. She could feel her wrists and feet bound to the four post bed. She didn't want to be here again. After escaping this hell and changing her life, she didn't want to be in this place again. She could feel his hot breath on her face and the gross slobber of the old man that was her current owner. She could feel the hard thrust that had etched itself into her memory so deep that she could still feel every bit of pain. That was when the nightmare always started; the thrust grew stronger that she felt her body split apart. The open wounds on her back were not helping the friction. She felt like dying but she still wanted to live. She took a deep breath and released it trying to suppress the pain as much as she could. She had almost succeeded when she felt the splitting pain from between her legs. Looking down she saw the old man pull himself out of her sex but what horrified her was the fact that there was blood on his shaft and she knew finally her body had also broken and given up and that's when the darkness descended.**_

Tori woke up from the nightmare horrified and scared. In an instant she flung the covers from her naked body to search for any sign of blood on her vagina but found none. Releasing the breath she was holding for a while now Tori rested her head against the headboard and took a few deep breaths. She felt arms tighten around her and looked down to see Jade staring at her with concern and worry in her eyes.

"Babe, you okay?" Jade sat up and pulled Tori on her lap and started to kiss her neck.

"Yeah just a nightmare but im okay now" Tori closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Jade's lips. Tori leaned in and connected their lips to start a heated make out session. Jade started to pepper kisses down her girlfriend's body. Jade felt Tori stiffen and knew that Tori was still feeling uncomfortable.

"It's okay I'm right here with you" Jade looked into Tori's haze filled eyes and returned her attention back to the small breasts in front of her. Jade nipped and kissed Tori's body.

The door to their room opened and a blood stood there with a frown on her face. The girl turned her attention outside the room and screamed.

"THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN, DON'T LET CAT COME HERE" The blonde yelled on top of her lungs and when returned her attention to the room, both occupants were busy putting their clothes on.

"Puckett I'm going to kill you just you wait" Jade screamed running out of the room after a retreating Sam Puckett.

JORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORIJORI

Tori was walking ahead of her girlfriend looking around at all the new stores while keeping an eye out for their target. Tori hadn't been to the central in around two months. Tori looked back at her girlfriend who had stopped a good distance away and was staring at a shop. Tori walked up to Jade and kissed her cheek. Jade broke out of her haze and looked at Tori and then back at the shop.

"Want to eat pastry, we'll make it an unofficial date" Jade asked while looking at Tori with and expression filled with love in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll just sit out here" Tori said and sat down on the bench while Jade went inside the shop to buy them pastries.

Tori looked at all the wanted posters at the far wall and the one with the most prize money had her name and face on it.

There was a poster of Beck, the handsome guy who once served the central and the Minister of the Central city. He belonged to a rich family and due to connections he was able to become a general in the army that server Central city. After a subordinate of his was captured and killed in war by none other than the Minister that was when Beck found out the darkness hidden in every corner of the city he had served and loved. He ran to the revolutionary army and now he served the people's needs and wants.

Then there was the poster of Cat Valentine. The little girl was a clumsy read head and the most loved member of the deathly vipers. Cat had lived a peaceful life but nobody ever took her seriously her whole life. One night Cat was at a friend house when her friend's ex-boyfriend came barging in and started to strangle her neck. Cat was frightened at first but then found a new strength and sliced the guys neck clean off his head by only using a knife. Cat's parents were killed but she was found by the revolutionary army and they placed her with the top assassins.

The rest were Sam Puckett, Andre Harris, Stacy and finally their two bosses Sikowitz and Leone. Sikowitz was crazy as far as Tori knew and Leone was a girl with a huge bust. Tori didn't know too much about these members just as they didn't know anything about her. Only Jade knew anything about her.

Tori had grown up in a vicious society. When she turned five, she was sold off to the highest bidder and from there on her life had become her own world. Tori was sold from one person to another and all of them did what they wanted for their own pleasure. Tori never knew if she had parents or not. Tori was happy and thankful for the last four years of freedom, for the last three years of revenge on the people who put her through all kinds of torture. She still remembered the day she was finally able to escape. She had almost lost two of her body parts. She had run away with her guts hanging out of her stomach. Sikowitz had found her and it took her body five months to completely recover. She begged Sikowitz and Leone to train her and now she was the strongest assassin in all the land.

"Here you go" Jade sat down besides Tori and handed her a pastry and a coffee. Tori accepted them and gave Jade a peck on the lips.

"How long do we have to wait for this guy to come out" At Jade's question Tori looked at her and shrugged. They were here tonight to kill some major merchant who once used to be Tori's owner and Jade knew that pretty well. All of their friends were spread throughout the central.

Tori noticed something glinting from the corner of her eye and pushed Jade off the bench as well as jumped back herself. In a mere second a large axe came smashing into the bench and destroyed it.

"Well well if it isn't my favorite pet" Jade and Tori turned around to look at the target that they were supposed to kill. '**This guy is freakin huge, just how are we suppose to kill** him' was the first thought that entered Jade's mind.

'**I will face my fears and eliminate anyone who is a danger to anyone in my life**' was the first thought that came to Tori's mind after seeing one of her cruelest owners standing in front of her.

"You ready Tori" Jade had drawn her 10 inch mystic arms scissors that she had gotten from Tori. Tori drew her cursed blade from its sheath and they both charged at the man at the same time.

"Oh, good I haven't had some fun in a long time. This will be fun" The man summoned her axe back to him and ran toward the two girls. The three gave a battle cry before the blades all clashed.

AND THIS IS THE SECOND CAHPTER. I WILL SHOW A FEW FLASHBACKS OF TORI AND JADE'S LIVES IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS AND I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMMOROW.

REVIEWS PLEASE…BECAUSE I LOVE THEM…..


End file.
